(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device and method for decreasing interference in a cable bundle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An x digital subscriber line (xDSL) using cables and a fiber to the x (FTTx) using optic cables are representative systems for providing a 100 mega-based high-speed Internet service.
Recently, Internet service providers (ISPs) have been competing with each other so as to overcome the speed limit and provide a faster speed, such as the giga-level Internet. For example, the FTTx is the representative service providing system.
Technologies for providing giga-level speeds using existing lines as well as the FTTx have been developed and the services have been prepared.
Many studies have conducted for overcoming problems, such as speed deterioration issues with respect to interference, particularly, crosstalk, when the services are provided through lines. However, the crosstalk still exists.
Particularly, the access network uses a cable bundle wrapped with a plurality of lines in order to accommodate many subscribers. The cable bundle generates interference. Such interference becomes an important factor for the ISPs because the ISPs must provide guaranteed speeds using the cable bundle.
Therefore, there is a demand for methods for controlling or decreasing interference occurring in the cable bundle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.